stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vosteage
This article is about the episode. For the ship prominently featured in this episode, see . Vosteage is the second episode of the fourth season. Tagline As the crew of the gets to learn more about Hydran society, they began to eat more and more ice cream as they get deeper within Hydran territory. During a "dinner and holodeck" night, they make one finding that will alter their fate. Summary Act One The main meal is served onboard and they eat the ice cream recipes the Hydran Keepership gave them for use in their replicators. Catherine Giltia muses about "dinner and holodeck" being a holdover from ancient Vulcans whereas Putal and others are getting ready to eat ice cream. Taev Radaik informs them that they are on a mission to locate the hulk of the Vosteage, a ship long thought lost to the hands of the Klingon Defense Force. At the same time, invited all World of Warcraft players onboard to play her first holographic program in an holodeck so that they can play their game in a different manner. Act Two In the holodeck, Annika and her companions undertake the raid of an Orc lumber mill at the edge of Ashenvale Forest. Meanwhile, Rovas plays his part as he assumes command for the beta shift and he attempts to contact the Vosteage. Mizarh first mentions the Treaty of Algeron. But Dhiemm proves them wrong because the Hydrans did not sign any treaty with the Romulan Star Empire with clauses pertaining to cloaking devices. Then, the search for the Vosteage continues and they search for helium, then for methane. The Hydran knight makes a confidence related to whatever happened to the Vosteage. Act Three As the Hydran knight reveals what connections he may have had to the Vosteage incident, he began to burst into tears and to ask for Brianna Reiss, but he was denied this request. He recalls the to be raided by a Klingon ship, the , a ship. Dhiemm stated that they violated the Treaty of Oxvind just as the Romulans onboard have located the hulk of the Vosteage. They finally contact the shipwrecked survivors, but the captain asked them why the Hydran Royal Navy have waited so long until they could recover and repair their ship. Its occupants also asked for spare parts. Act Four While Rovas goes on an away mission to repair the Vosteage's faulty auto-destruct mechanism, Ulduar assumes command. He then orders to relay their status to the Admiralty about the status of the Vosteage. The damage could be repaired but they must wait for the repair tender to come. When Annika returns, Tama briefs her on what happened to the Vosteage and that the Royal Intelligence Agency is out for the hulk. Neleras has also indicated that their violation of the treaty of Oxvind could be overlooked and that Rovas is conducting repairs to the impulse drive so that the ship can be flown again. Act Five The Hydran spies have boarded the Romulan ship after resupplying the Vosteage with antimatter. They explain to the Romulans that the Vosteage was the Hydran testbed of the cloaking device and that they started the experiment 15 years ago. Rovas then reported all the flaws that the cloaking device had and that the ship was supposedly destroyed in a mutiny but actually wasn't. And Ruzzabot promotes the knight who survived the Vosteage incident to subcommander in an effort to cleanse his name. Also, the Hydran knight is amazed at how the God of Landfills could give out chocolate ice cream recipes. External link *Vosteage on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes